


Online Link

by ToraLychsAO3



Series: Yu's Online Help Room [1]
Category: Celeste (Video Game), Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It has plot, I’m sad this game doesn’t have very much fanfiction, Kinda, Plot What Plot, Timeline What Timeline, Wholesome, but not really., chat room, i mean..., just two people talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraLychsAO3/pseuds/ToraLychsAO3
Summary: Yu and Madeline log into a chat room that randomly matches people. They talk.
Series: Yu's Online Help Room [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166249
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bored Working.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's impossible to outrun your own shadow.

_**Yu, The Fool has entered the chat.** _

**Yu:** No one is here...

_**Finding a match...** _

**Yu:** Ah... okay.

**_Madeline, the climber has entered the chat._ **

**Yu:** Oh hi.

 **Madeline:** Hey. Is it just us here?

 **Yu:** Looks like it.

 **Madeline:** Well... what do we talk about?

 **Yu:** Good question.

 **Madeline:** Well, I think we're in different places.

 **Yu:** Well, yeah.

 **Madeline:** So, I'm curious. Don't say it, but tell me about your city.

 **Yu:** It's more of a town than a city. It's pretty peaceful here, other than a murderer on the loose.

 **Madeline:** Umm... _**WHAT?!**_

 **Yu:** Yeah.

 **Madeline:** You replied so calmly. I'm from a city in Canada.

 **Yu:** Oh wow. I'm in Japan.

 **Madeline:** Dude! You're speaking English! You are lucky to know two languages! Why are you even on here?

 **Yu:** I just like helping people out.

 **Madeline:** Oh... Okay. Then maybe you can help me work through something. It's a little odd.

 **Yu:** Okay, what is it?

 **Madeline:** I think I made a big mistake.

 **Yu:** What did you mean?

 **Madeline:** Well, I decided to climb a mountain, and I on it right now.

 **Yu:** Wait, I don't think mountains have wi-fi signals. How is that possible?

 **Madeline:** I have no idea. But this... person is chasing me.

 **Yu:** Who is it?

 **Madeline:** Well, I think... It might be me.

 **Yu:** _Explain._

 **Madeline:** I don't know. She looks like me, just in different colors... Maybe I'm just being over-cautious.

 **Yu:** _What is her eye color?_

 **Madeline:** That's a bit... random.

**Yu: _What is her eye color!?_**

**Madeline:** I can't tell. Her hair is in her face most of the time.

 **Yu:** What does she say to you?

 **Madeline:** Why are you asking that?

 **Yu:** Trust me.

 **Madeline:** Your random person online, you know.

 **Yu:** I know. But you chose to tell me.

 **Madeline:** Fair point. She says things like "Your not a mountain climber." or "I can't climb the mountain"

**Yu: Madeline.**

**Madeline:** _?_

 **Yu:** Do not reject it.

 **Madeline:** What do you mean?

 **Yu:** Would it be weird to say I'm having a problem like yours?

 **Madeline:** Yes and no.

 **Yu:** It's a bit confusing, but it sounds like to me, you've got a Shadow on the loose.

 **Madeline:** I am confused.

 **Yu:** My friends are also having things like his. I think this person your mentioning is your insecurities, made manifest somehow. We have that same problem.

 **Madeline:** Whoa.

 **Yu:** It's kinda lucky... we, two people having the same problem, connected on a random page.

 **Madeline:** Do you think it fate?

 **Yu:** I don't tend to believe in fate, but if I did, I think so.

 **Madeline:** If you're having the same problem, then what does yours say to you?

 **Yu:** Umm... my friends are, I'm not for some reason. But I'm pretty sure I know what it would be.

 **Madeline:** Oh?

 **Yu:** I just want to have friends.

 **Madeline:** Oh.

 **Yu:** What are you struggling with?

 **Madeline:** That's... kinda personal.

 **Yu:** That's alright if you don't want to talk to me right now about it. It is personal like you said. Just know if you want a person to talk to, I'll be here.

 **Madeline:** Oh yeah, I forgot this program has a friend feature. Yeah... thanks.

 **Yu:** *smile emote*

 **Madeline:** *blushing emote*

* * *

_~You have found another soul dealing with a Reflection of them...~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was bored. If people like this I'll make a sequel where they talk some more.
> 
> Honestly, why does no one talk about how smiler these games are?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people.... want a follow-up?!  
> This is that good?!  
> Well, turns out, I might have, maybe, made this a series to try and cope with my problems.  
> Didn't help too much, but you get a new chapter, so.... ehh?

_**Madeline has logged in.** _

**Madeline:** Yu?

_**Yu isn't online.** _

**Madeline:** No! Not right now!

_**Yu has Logged in.** _

**Yu:** My email was going off. What's up?

 **Madeline:** That was _**fast**_.

 **Yu:** Well, You are dealing with a supernatural problem that I'm dealing with too. _So_ , what's up?

 **Madeline:** Well, you know about " _her_ ", right?

 **Yu:** Of course.

 **Madeline:** So, I was at a hotel, ran by a ghost, and he wanted me to stay there, and I tried to be nice about it, but " _she_ " upset him and he turned into a monster and chased me out. 

**Yu:** .... _well_... That's new. First things first. Are you safe?

 **Madeline:** I think so.

 **Yu:** Good. Next, where are you, on the mountain?

 **Madeline:** I'm miles ahead of the hotel.

 **Yu:** You should be safe for a while. Is anyone else with you?

 **Madeline:** A man named Theo is.

 **Yu:** Let him know.

 **Madeline:** But...

 **Yu:** It's your best shot.

 **Madeline:** Okay then... But, thanks.

**Yu:?**

**Madeline:** Your a random person on a website, yet you're helping me through my problems. Thanks.

 **Yu:** Oh, no problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Yu slaps Badeline (with words) and says "Stop it. Get some help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badeline: Exists  
> Yu: Stop it. Get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu bluntness Narukami.  
> I should be working instead of doing this, but whatever.

  
**Madeline has logged in.**

**Madeline:** Is this even gonna work? Can you hear me? **Yu!?**

**Yu has logged in.**

**Yu:** What's Up?

**Madeline:** I... fell into a mirror and now everything's weird.

**Yu:** ... _I knew it._

**Madeline:** ?

**Yu:** It's all in your head, Madeline.

**Madeline:** But then why is it so hostile?

**Yu:** It always is.

**Madeline:** You know where I am? 

**Yu:** No, I can only guess. But if it's anything like mine, then stay strong.

**Madeline:** _How is this even working?_

**Yu:**... _I have no idea._

**Madeline:** I guess there are somethings that we can't explain.

**Yu:** You know _"her?"_

**Madeline:** Well, yeah, she's part of me.

**Yu:**... _Well_ , you're on a good track there. But aside from that, did this _"Mirror"_ world leak out of the mountain? Is that how _"she"_ got outside her world?

**Madeline:** What are you talking about?

**Yu:** For a while, I was confused as to how she got out. But if that mountain is special... then... it makes sense.

**Madeline:** _"She"_ Did say that this temple I'm in boosts the power of the mountain.

**Yu:** What a Mountain.

**Madeline:** Yeah. Well... Theo is trapped because of me.

**Yu: Madeline.**

**Madeline: What.**

**Yu:** This isn't your fault. 

**Madeline:** And these... Things, there hunting me!

**Yu:** What do they look like?

**Madeline:** You ever play D&D?

**Yu:** Once.

**Madeline:** They look like those beholders. They're red with so many eyes.

**Yu:** I hate that this is your only choice, but you have to run. Get out. Find Theo.

**Madeline:** Thank you.

**Yu:** As I said, this isn't your fault.

_**???:**_ Are you sure of that?

**Yu:** _...Well._ Hello.

**Madeline:** Have we been hacked?

**_???:_ **You are literally inside another world. Of course, I could get in.

**Yu:** Madeline, go. Well, leave the chat. It might get... _ugly_ here.

**Madeline has left the chat.**

**Badeline:** Wow, she did it.

**Yu:** So, what do you want to say?

**Badeline** : She doesn't need you, so leave her alone!

**Yu:** Really? Like I'm going to listen to you. I understand nothing I say will affect you, but at least, every second we spend here, she keeps going. You may be her fears, but you're mistaken if you think I'm going to leave her.

**Badeline:** You are just a person on a computer.

**Yu:** And your just a _Shadow_ _(Yu smirked to himself off-screen)._ _I'll take my prize now._

**Badeline: HEY! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?**

**Yu:** Got you there.

**Badeline** : Listen here. I **can** and **will** grab you and **drag** you down with Madeline.

**Yu:** And I **can** and **will** shock you with **thunder** if you do that. **I can do worse than that, too.**

**Badeline:** You are **really getting on my nerves!**

**Yu:** Haha, _Am I?_

**Badeline has logged out.**

**Yu:** Wow, I did that. She... _dare I say,_ rage quitted.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

**Madeline:** _So..._

**Madeline:** _I was looking at the chat log..._

**Yu: >.<**

**Yu:** I got carried away.

**Madeline:** _You can say that..._

**Yu:** Are you safe?

**Madeline:** Yeah.

**Yu:** Okay, good. Well, I have to go here. It's almost midnight where I am.

**Madeline:** Oh _jeez_ , why are you up that late?

**Yu:** ... _Reasons_.

**Madeline:** **:0** okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu is in complete control, and Badeline does not like that. She does NOT like it.
> 
> Badeline is a really hard character to write. I write characters by, well, pretty much putting on their persona's (hehe) and becoming them in my head, but Badeline I just can't do that.
> 
> I'm really good with dialog, not so much everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll face myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEE me taking a break from my other fic to work on this fic.
> 
> Yu is a great big brother.

**Madeline:** Hey Yu, you here?

 **Yu:** Yeah... it's just early where I am.

 **Madeline:** Ah okay.

 **Madeline:** _Listen._

 **Madeline:** How do I **deal** with _"her"?_

 **Yu:** _What do you mean?_

 **Madeline:** Like...

 **Madeline:** **How do I get rid of her?**

 **Yu:** I'm still confused.

 **Madeline:** _Well..._

 **Madeline:** How do I get _"her"_ to stop chasing me?

 **Yu** : **You just have to accept it.**

 **Madeline:** What do you mean?

 **Yu:** You can't run away from your problems.

 **Yu:** You can never outrun your own shadow.

 **Yu:** And if you could, it would make you inhuman.

 **Yu:** The same logic applies to our problems.

 **Madeline:** So you want me to...

 **Madeline:** come to terms with _"her"?_

 **Yu** : _With yourself._

 **Madeline:**... I'll try.

 **Yu:** Alright then.

* * *

_**A bit later... again.** _

* * *

**Madeline:** Hey Yu?

 **Yu:** **Hello** beep boop.

**Madeline: I...**

**Madeline: _I can't climb this mountain._**

**Madeline:** _"She's"_ right!

 **Yu:** What happened?

 **Madeline:** I...

 **Madeline:** I must have said some things that upset _"her"_ and _"she" t_ ossed me down!

 **Madeline:** _**I'm at the bottom again!**_

 **Madeline:** _**Every time I'm close, "she" just jinx's it!**_

 **Madeline:** **I'm done with this!**

 **Yu:** **Madeline**.

 **Yu:** First of all, _calm down_.

 **Yu:** _Breath._

 **Yu:** 2nd of all, _what did you say?_

 **Madeline:** That I had I didn't need her and was setting "her" free.

 **Yu:** You can't set your own problems free _(Yu sighs offscreen)..._

 **Yu:** Your not hurt, are you?

 **Madeline:** I'm at the bottom of the mountain now.

 **Madeline:** But otherwise... _no_.

**Yu is typing...**

**Yu:** _You know what? I won't question it._

 **Madeline:** Now what do I do?

 **Yu:** Talk with _"her"._

 **Madeline:** **That's it?**

 **Yu:** Trust me.

 **Madeline:** About what, though?

 **Yu:** _"She"_ got mad at you for you trying to set **"her"** free.

 **Yu:** **Why?**

 **Madeline:** I...

 **Madeline:** I think it was because _"she"_ was scared of being abandoned.

 **Madeline:** That's when _"she"_ threw me down the mountain.

 **Yu:** So then...

 **Yu:** Well, _first of all,_ how far were you to the summit?

 **Madeline:** Just a day.

 **Yu:** **Madeline**.

 **Yu:** _You climbed a mountain and almost got to the top in 2 days._

 **Yu:** How large is it?

 **Madeline:** About 2,041 meters.

 **Yu:** Or 6,696 ft.

 **Yu:** _That's insane._

 **Yu:** That's not an easy feat.

 **Yu:** So... if you can climb a mountain that fast,

 **Yu:** Why are you scared to do it?

 **Madeline:** What do you mean?

 **Madeline:** **I'm not scared.**

 **Yu:** "She," thinks you are.

 **Yu:** And there's some **truth in her words.**

 **Madeline:** What do you mean?

**Yu: _ She is You._**

**Yu:** Just staring at you through a dark mirror.

 **Yu:** Reflecting everything you hate about yourself.

**Yu: Everything you don't want to admit.**

**Yu:** _"She_ " is a broken Reflection,

 **Yu:** Only able to see the bad things.

 **Yu:** **But** if you can come to terms with that

 **Yu:** _Then maybe,_

 **Yu:** _**Just maybe,**_

 **Yu:** You'll pull off an impossible feat.

**Madeline:** _but that's..._

**Yu:** Harder said than done?

 **Madeline:** **Yeah!**

 **Madeline:** I mean... _would you willingly admit you hate yourself?_

 **Yu:** My friends weren't _necessary_...

 **Yu:** _Willing_.

 **Yu:** _**Only after they almost died,**_

 **Yu:** Were they willing to accept the things they hid.

 **Yu:** That's why you're lucky.

 **Yu:** She doesn't really seem to want to hurt you.

 **Yu:** _It's true,_ you can run from the mountain,

 **Yu:** And leave it and _"her"_ alone,

 **Yu:** But you've come so **far.**

 **Yu:** I'd **hate** for **you to run now.**

 **Madeline:** _Yu..._

 **Madeline:** I'd love to meet you in person one day.

 **Yu:** I'd love to meet you too.

 **Yu:** But I'm pretty sure we live on opposite sides of the world.

 **Madeline:** _Fairpoint_.

 **Yu:** I'm sure we could do something, but my internet sucks.

 **Madeline:** That sucks.

 **Madeline:** But still,

**Madeline:** _Yu..._

**Madeline:** **Thank you.**

 **Madeline:** You've given me some strength to move on.

 **Yu:** Hey Madeline,

 **Yu:** You ever heard of the tarot cards?

 **Madeline:** Ehh, a little.

 **Yu:** Well, the best way to describe you right now

 **Yu:** Would be **The Hanged Man.**

 **Madeline:**?

 **Yu:** In readings,

 **Yu:** It means pause, letting go... and new perspectives upright.

 **Yu:** Wouldn't that describe you?

 **Madeline:** Well, _**yeah**_.

 **Madeline:** _That's kind of the reason I climbed this mountain._

 **Yu:** But every card has a downside,

 **Yu:** Its Reversed side means delays, resistance, stalling, indecision.

 **Yu:** This mountain showed you a side you didn't like.

 **Yu:** But you refused to look at it.

 **Yu:** You didn't deny it, but chose to ignore it.

 **Yu:** You stalled because you were afraid

**Yu: _But you can change it._**

**Yu:** _You can take control of your fate._

**Yu:** Look inside yourself.

 **Yu:** That is where you will find your _**answer**_.

 **Madeline:** _Wow_!

 **Madeline:** That was really deep.

**Yu:** _..._

**Yu:** Yeah, I guess it was.

 **Madeline:** You got carried away **again**?

**Yu:** _Looks like it._

**Madeline:** _Well..._

**Madeline:** I guess...

 **Madeline:** _**I'll confront myself.**_

 **Madeline:** That's all that's left to do.

**Yu: _Only you can do this._**

**Yu: _I believe in you._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is probably one of my fartiovre fics I've made. I love to write chat rooms and I don't know why. And these two games are beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final and the summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...

**Madeline: Yu!**

**Madeline: YU!**

**Yu:** What is it?

**Madeline: _I did it!_**

**Madeline:** I came to terms with myself.

**Madeline: _And I climbed all of the mountain with her!_**

**Yu:** I'm not sure how you did it,

**Yu:** _And maybe I don't want to know,_

**Yu: But you've done it.**

**Madeline:** But it's a shame.

**Madeline:** I wouldn't be able to talk with her once I leave the mountain.

**Yu:** You might not.

**Yu:** _But she'll always be with you._

**Yu: _Never more, will you be alone in the darkness._**

**Yu:** _You have found yourself._

**Madeline:** It was a journey.

**Madeline:** But... Theo and you were there.

**Madeline:** Thank you...

**Yu:** No problem.

**Yu:** _I just surprised that there are other forms like that._

**Madeline:** _?_

**Yu:** I'm just talking to myself.

**Madeline:** Oh okay.

**Madeline:** Well, I guess this is goodbye.

**Yu: _But for even when we are apart, your heart will be with me._**

**Yu:** **_Just start walking and believe I’m by your side._ **

**Yu: And I'll believe you're by my side,**

**Yu: Maybe one day we'll meet again.**

**Madeline:** _If fate chose us like this,_

**Madeline: Then I believe so too.**

**Yu:** _This is a bittersweet goodbye._

**Madeline:** _Yeah_ **.**

**Yu:** I'm glad to have met you.

**Yu:** _We touched another's lives in the process._

**Madeline:** And we change because of it.

**Madeline:** _Yu, **thank you.**_

**Madeline: _It's hard to say this, but..._**

**Madeline: Goodbye.**

**Yu:** _May fate allow us to meet again, Madeline._

**Yu: Goodbye.**   
  


* * *

Yu enjoyed his time with Madeline. Maybe he could give advice as a hobby. There were websites like that: Where you people would comment on and ask for help and you would answer them.  
  
So Yu searched the web for a website like that. At some point, he found one.  
The website had both forms and a chat room. So Yu clicked on the sign-up as an advisor. There was a simple quiz he had to take, and a form he needed to fill out before they accepted him in and allowed him to give advice.  
  
One of the questions was:  
What experience do you have with relationships?  
 _Man... how do you explain this?_  
  
 _I've had to deal with my friend's flaws a lot, and have had to teach them to accept them. I've dealt with people surviving losing someone close to them, being a kid of an adult whose store caused other stores to go down, people with self-esteem issues, people with jealousy, people forced to inherit a job, and even an idol dealing with her problems._  
  
He finished the form and hit submit.  
  
The day afterward, An email arrived in his box tilted: _**Welcome!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now turned into a series, it seems. Were Yu helps random people via chat rooms. My brain decided that this was a good idea.  
> I wonder who will be next?


End file.
